This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to the production of golf club shafts from glass fiber impregnated with synthetic polyester resin.
Golf club shafts of polyester resin reinforced with glass fiber have not been satisfactory heretofore because they develop so much torque, i.e. rotational twisting about the longitudinal axis of the shaft, during the downswing that the club head attached thereto cannot be brought back to the initially aligned position at impact with the golf ball. This results in a struck golf ball being projected in such an array of unpredictable directions as to render the club totally unsuitable for play.